


The Key to my Heart

by stormy_blue_skies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (beats angst with a stick) i said FLUFF fuck you, Alex may not have the brain cell but he's not gonna let his boyfriend drive himself insane, M/M, No Angst, Willie is a psych major because I wanted to infodump, dorks except they're sleep deprived, he/they willie supremacy, only fluff, they're so stupid I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_blue_skies/pseuds/stormy_blue_skies
Summary: Alex is tired, but not as tired as Willie, the key to his heart. Of course, when the key to your heart is a gay, sleep-deprived, ADHD college student, things are bound to get chaotic.OR: Willie refuses to sleep, Alex is exasperated but loves his dork of a boyfriend.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122
Collections: Blue's JatP Drabbles, Willex Stories! (JATP)





	The Key to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This started out as a drabble for an anon who sent a drabble prompt about Alex pulling Willie in for a kiss with his key necklace, but I got carried away, so you get this instead! @whoever that anon was, I love you. 
> 
> Should I be working on chapter 5 of BWYA? Maybe. Am I doing this instead? Yes. We exist

Willie had been working _nonstop._ Alex had tried and tried to get him to take a break, but he refused. Alex was concerned. He hadn’t slept in days, and the shadows under their eyes looked like bruises. Willie was a psychology major and working for finals, which were a week away.

“Willie,” he said, “if you keep pulling all-nighters you won’t remember anything.”

“I know, I know, I just need to finish brushing up on this chapter. It’s all good, hotdog.” Alex blushed at the nickname; even though they’d been dating for over a year, Willie’s... _unique_ pet names still flustered him. They’d given him the nickname ‘hotdog’ after Alex had slipped on a hotdog on the cafeteria floor. A few people had called him ‘hotdog’ to make fun of it, but somehow, Willie had turned it from ‘hotdog (derogatory)’ to ‘hotdog (affectionate).’ 

“Please, Willie? You’re exhausted.” Alex stood up from his place on the soft, worn couch, where he’d been laying and scrolling through his Instagram. He was constantly getting notifications; the band he was in, Julie and the Phantoms, had gained quite a following in recent months, and the overflow of likes and comments and DM’s were overwhelming sometimes, but right now, he just wanted to clear his constant pings. 

“I’ll be done soon,” they promised. He tucked his long hair behind his ear where it kept falling, and stifled a yawn. 

“Well, you look like you’re going to fall asleep sooner than you’ll be finished,” Alex pointed out, tapping the side of his book, where the chapter - each one lined a different color to be visible from the outside - had at least ten more pages. He sighed. “Will you at least tell me what you’re studying? It might help,” he suggested. In truth, the only thing Alex knew about psychology was how his own anxiety worked, how his brain created fears. 

“Yeah,” Willie agreed, a soft smile on their tired face. “Yeah, okay.” He launched into a tired ramble about different psychological innovators, including the controversial (read: horrible) ones, and why, even if they were so wrong, we still taught their theories. Alex found it adorable how Willie’s nose scrunched whenever he said the name “Freud,” like it left a fishy aftertaste in his mouth. 

“Wait, you lost me,” Alex said. “What’s the superego again?” Willie grinned, explaining the differences between the id, ego, and superego, even going into some iceberg analogy that Alex didn’t fully understand. But he was able to hold onto the id being your instincts and impulses, the ego being your adaptive behaviors, and the superego being your morals. 

“-and it’s weird that people are like icebergs because there’s so much you see of each person, and yet so much you _don’t_ see, and psychology is the study of the brain and human behaviors, and really we are our brains so my major is kind of just a brain trying to better understand itself? And I have ADHD so that makes it way weirder-”

“Babe,” Alex said, grabbing their shoulders. “I can’t even tell if you’re awake.” Willie’s eyes snapped open. 

“Sorry, what?” Alex chuckled.

“You were questioning your existence and study of psychology, but your eyes weren’t even open.”

“Huh. Guess I am pretty tired.”

“You could say that,” Alex agreed. 

“Okay, I just need _one_ more chapter though! I’m only productive for, like, one hour every day, and I don’t even get to choose when that hour _is._ My brain said, “okay, today you’re going to be productive against your will,” and I had to roll with it.”

“Nope,” Alex said. “You’re going to bed.” Willie finally held eye contact, and Alex could get lost in his deep, brown gaze.

Then, Willie dashed underneath Alex’s arm, because of course he did, and ran straight to the coffee pot.

“Willie!” Alex chased after him, but even in their small apartment, Willie was fast, and he started pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“I’m _studying,_ Alexander.”

“You’re destroying your health is what you’re doing. God, since when am _I_ the one with the brain cell?”

“You aren’t,” Willie replied. “I am. This will keep me up with extra energy! I spiked the coffee with Redbull.”

“You did _what-”_ Alex hastily reached for Willie’s hand, trying to snatch the mug. Willie hopped back, and Alex silently cursed his boyfriend’s fast reflexes, especially as he chugged a gulp of it. 

“Whoo,” he said. “That is _potent.”_

 _“Willie._ You need _sleep.”_

“Come on, it’s already 3 am! It’s not even late! It’s early!”

“That can’t... Okay.” That was not how it worked. But Alex just _couldn’t_ argue with Willie. He was too adorable. 

Alex grabbed Willie’s necklace pendant - a large, silver key - and pulled him up a couple inches, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Willie smiled sleepily into it, as did Alex. Willie’s lips tasted of coffee, the slightest bit of redbull also there, but Alex couldn’t bring himself to care as he deepened the kiss, his arms around Willie’s waist, their arms over his shoulders. 

“Does this mean you’ll let me study a little more?” Willie asked. 

“Not a chance,” Alex whispered, pulling them in for another kiss. Willie hummed, kissing him back, soft and quiet, but full of emotion. Alex led him to the couch, and Willie flopped on top of him. Alex let out a slight “oof,” but hugged them closer, pulling a blanket over them and letting him cuddle into his shoulder. 

“Dork.”

Willie let out a tired giggle, hugging Alex tighter. Alex’s heart soared, and he pulled them closer.

“I love you,” Alex told them, closing his eyes.

“Love you too,” Willie mumbled, burying his face in Alex’s shoulder. 

Soon, he’d drifted into a heavy, dreamless sleep, wrapped in Willie’s arms, and proud of himself for finally convincing them to get some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, folks! Some sleep-deprived gays. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment! And, as always, feel free to come harass me on Tumblr at girlboss-molina


End file.
